Question: Calculate
\[\prod_{n = 1}^{13} \frac{n(n + 2)}{(n + 4)^2}.\]
Solution: Writing the product out, we get
\[\frac{1 \cdot 3}{5^2} \cdot \frac{2 \cdot 4}{6^2} \cdot \frac{3 \cdot 5}{7^2} \dotsm \frac{11 \cdot 13}{15^2} \cdot \frac{12 \cdot 14}{16^2} \cdot \frac{13 \cdot 15}{17^2}.\]The two factors of 5 in the numerators cancel the two factors of 3 in the denominators.  The same occurs with the two factors of 6, and so on, up to the two factors of 13.  We are left with
\[\frac{2 \cdot 3^2 \cdot 4^2}{14 \cdot 15 \cdot 16^2 \cdot 17^2} = \boxed{\frac{3}{161840}}.\]